Gyarados vs Seadramon
See my previous fight. Gyarados vs Seadramon is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 7th episode of TOGYSITPL's 4th season. (Note: I'll be using a shiny Gyarados instead of a regular one. Why? Because the battle is going to take place in The Lake of Rage. Plus, just because I'm using a shiny gyarados doesn't mean that the outcome will change in any way and will not increase ANY of Gyarados' stats. I just, like red gyarados more.) Description Two dragon like sea monsters fight for glory, battle, and to see who is the better dragon. Interlude Wiz: The rivalry between pokemon and digimon is intense. Boomstick: And when you look at these two dragons, it just makes the rivalry WAY more awesome. Wiz: Gyarados, the Atrocious pokemon. Boomstick: And Seadramon, digimon's ultimate sea serpent. Wiz: Note that this is a wild creature battle. To not make things any more confusing, this means no EV or IV training, no Technical or Hidden Machines, no mega evolutions, and no trainer experience. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Gyarados Wiz: In ancient China, there is a legend told among st many. One about a puny little fish that, wasn't really special in anyway. Boomstick: Wait, are we talking about Gyarados? Wiz: Oh right. In Kanto the first fish pokemon is one named Magikarp. Boomstick: And boy would you believe how stupid it was. Obviously. I mean, trainers would abandoned it the SECOND they captured it. And boy let me tell yeah... ''' Wiz: *In a low voice* Wait for it. '''Boomstick: Ya see, all this son of a bitch can do is just use splash and it does nothing, and.. Gyarados bursts out of the water and roars. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE F**K IS THAT!? Wiz: Gyarados is a serpent like dragon pokemon with a fire power like you've never seen before! Boomstick: *Recovers from a heart attack.* Well, this thing is a FUCKING BEAST! At a height of over 21 feet high and weighing in at a quarter of a ton, Gyarados is massive monster. It's both a water and, flying type, despite the fact that it can't learn any flying moves. Nintendo in the 90's. ' Wiz: Gyarado's can crush stones with ease and it's scales are harder than steel. It's infamous for it's rage and is attracted to violence. In addition, it is extremely difficult to tame, even after capture. '''Boomstick: It is extremely vicious as well as violently brutal, being able to crush entire cities when he's pissed. He can also smash a building to bits with just his tail. It can be enraged for as a long as a solid month, and can incinerate entire towns, and in the past, it would leave blazing ruins in its wake. In addition, it will not calm down until everything, EVERYTHING, is destroyed. Man get this guy to a physical therapists or something. A dragon whisperer, I don't know do something. ' Wiz: When it evolves from Magikarp, it's brain cells take undergo a new, structural formation, which may be the reason for this pokemons violent behavior. In wars, it will pop out and burn everything to the ground with immensely hot flames. '''Boomstick: Gyarados has got moves like thrash, bite, dragon rage, leer, twister, ice fang, aqua tail, dragon pulse, outrage, and rain dance. Wiz: Crunch crushes its opponents. Hydro Pump creates a deadly current of water. Dragon Dance increases its strength and speed by one stage each. And the Hyper Beam incinerates everything around it. Boomstick: Gyarados can raze mountains and fields, can burn everything down even in a rough storm, can destroy entire cities, and, like we said before, its tail can easily smash through a building. It also takes low damage against fire, bug, steel, fighting, and water type moves. It's also immune to all ground like attacks. Wiz: It has durability going for it, with it's defense being at 282, and its scales are harder than steel. It has strong power, and also has surprisingly good speed. But it does come with it's fair share of weaknesses. It is weak to rock and electric type attacks. But when you're dealing with this, may god help you. Boomstick: Take my advice kids. When you catch a magikarp, train it well. Gyarados roars. Seadramon Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! Outcome Next Time BLACK WIDOW VS HUNTRESS Advantages and Disadvantages 'GYARADOS ' 'SEADRAMON ' Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles